


Leave your toothbrush

by Haneul1296



Category: VIXX
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 02:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9050779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haneul1296/pseuds/Haneul1296
Summary: Seeing his pink toothbrush sitting idly in our shared cup brings back so much memories...
“December 24th, it only has been a month?? Felt like an eternity without you here~”
"When would I ever get used to being by myself? Maybe soon, maybe never..."





	

_Beep_ _ Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep _

“Would you shut that noisy thing for me honey? It’s adding to my amount of gray hairs and wrinkles this early in the morningggg~”

Somehow your groggy mind programmed itself to hear something along the line of “Darling, it’s too early to start your drama engine”, or just a deep chuckle or a scoff from the other end. But minutes passed and somehow the expected reply did not come, the only sound is the unforgiving blaring alarm across the room. 

Groggily you sat up just for the realisation to sink in. “Yeah, he’s not here….when will I ever get used to this?”

Slowly your socked feet made way to the dresser to shut the alarm, as per usual, you go through your calendar to check if there’s any appointment scheduled for the day. 

“December 24th, it only has been a month?? Felt like an eternity without you here~”

Feeling the moodiness sinking in, you just dragged yourself to the bathroom to wash up. 

“Now come on there, work with me. No point being emo this early in the morningggg, he wouldn’t want to see you like this…”

And so a smile forced itself up on your reflected features on the mirror. Containing the sigh that threatens to rise from your throat, you reach down for your blue toothbrush just to see his pink one sitting idly in the cup right next to yours.

When he left he did not bring much with him as he left in a hurry. We did not even manage a proper goodbye. Now that I think back maybe I should have hugged him longer or kissed him deeper before he go. As you are brushing your teeth the memories of the both of you fooling around while brushing teeth came into your mind.

 

**\-    FLASHBACK     -**

“Bubblegum?????” He asked on his first night of staying over. 

It’s sharp a year after the both of you got together that he moved in officially into your apartment as it is nearer to work, and yeah why pay for 2 rental when one could save up for food. 

“Yah! What’s wrong with bubblegum? If you’re gonna keep that sassy mouth of yours, I wouldn’t hesitate to punch that handsome face of yours.” You replied with as much sass that you could muster.

“Aegi da, aegi ( Such a kid/baby)”

Feeling flustered you try to cover it up by changing the subject, immediately you use the hairdryer that you are currently using to ‘shoot’ bursts of air into his face. Slightly taken aback with your sudden attack, you managed a few more ‘shots’ before he fake stabs you with  the back scrubber ‘sword’. That night the both of you laughed so hard that you think you might develop some abs from all that, or maybe next morning the both of you would get complaints from the poor neighbours for disrupting peace. 

For the first week he insisted on using his usual spearmint toothpaste while you with your favourite bubblegum. It has somehow became a routine for the both of you to stand in front of the bathroom mirror, side by side brushing teeth, sometimes fooling around a little before turning in to bed or leaving for work. 

To you, it’s an intimate moment that both of you shared, be it the poofy morning look with gruff sleep voice and unshaved face or the tired-I-can’t-wait-to-sleep-face. It’s almost like the both of you started a new day and ended it together.

** \-    END OF FLASHBACK     - **

****

“I missed him….”

His kisses always tasted faintly like the bubblegum toothpaste that you insisted to buy though he complained on and on that it should be displayed in the child’s aisle instead, he still gave in in the end and even abandoning his favourite spearmint toothpaste because you once said that you like it when he tasted like bubblegum. 

While you are brushing your teeth with his long abandoned spearmint toothpaste you heard the door being opened.

“He’s back?? He is really back!” You thought out loud in your mind.

Without even considering the possibilities of break in, you ran to the living room only to be met with him, who looked as if he have aged so much in the past month. Dark bags under his eyes, clothes wrinkled and untucked and the lack of his trademark smile on his face. Ignoring all of that you ran to him, hug him with so much force that seems to force the life into him. He returned the hug with as much energy that could be mustered. 

“Sweetpea, I’m back.”

“.....”

“Love?”

“*incoherent mumbles*”

“I know you have missed me, but there’s no need to cry, I’m sorry I was so much later than expected and you could not reach me..You must be so so worried isn’t it? But I made it before Christmas didn’t I, cheer up ~ ~”

“*even more mumbles accompanied by a strong push to his chest”

“No, I’m not going to let go because you are embarrassed, I’ve seen your crying face more than you should be ashamed of…”

“No, toothpaste….toothpaste…”

“Huh?”

You ran to bathroom to gargle and rinse your mouth and then proceed to walk out sulkily as the sting and... (let's not get to the extremely minty part shall we?) 

His lips met yours in a passionate kiss, secretly missing the sweet bubblegum, but instead is met with….mint? He gave you this questioning look when he pulled away that you are almost expecting question marks to be popping up from his head the next moment.

“Mint? What happened to your bubblegum? I was gone for that long even your taste has changed??? How long was I gone?? I thought only 1 month?? Did you have someone new?? That’s why you pushed me away?? Why…..”

“Dear, did you hit your head when you are out on that trip? Or did I make you use bubblegum flavored toothpaste for too long until you no longer remember how spearmint toothpaste felt in your mouth?”

“I don’t get it…”

“Darling, that god damn thing is in my mouth for a solid 10 mins and guess how that would felt?”

“Owh…*dumbstruck look accompanied by his thunderous laughter* That’s why you are running back to the bathroom hahahhahaha”

“Why the sudden change tho?”

“....emmm, I...I...took the wrong one…”

“But I clearly remember that it was tucked away into the depths of your sea of cosmetic products, did you lie? Did you missed me that much? Hmmmm??”

“Yah, who wouldn’t you insensitive brat?”

The two of you exchanges a loving gaze (cos it’s Christmas, I almost want to add in a mistletoe with my author superpowers~ hahahah but nope. Lets not get out of context shall we?) 

“Whutttt???? SEA of COSMETICSSSSS?!?!?!?!! Shall we compare it with yours Mr. My-skin-will-put-any-female-to-shame-face?“

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there~~Thank you for reading this! It's my first fanfic on A03, so I thought it would be nice to write up a Christmas gift from me to all of you ^^ I hope you all would enjoy this simple piece and do leave me your thoughts in the comments, I would very much like to know and make some friends >< Merry Christmas dear readers!!! 
> 
> Crossposted on aff as well XD


End file.
